


right where she wants him.

by hanorganaas



Series: 1 million words march drabble challenge [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bottom John Sheppard, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, F/M, Lazy Mornings, Light Bondage, Romance, Top Elizabeth Weir, playfulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t you dare Colonel,” Elizabeth teased, “it’s our day off and we’re staying in bed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	right where she wants him.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **1_Million_Words** using the prompt "Don't you Dare"

“Don’t you dare Colonel,” Elizabeth teased, “it’s our day off and we’re staying in bed.”

A small smirk grazed John’s features. She had him pinned down. She sat on his legs. Her slender hands gripping his wrists. She had right where she wanted him...trapped. He had to admit...he loved his playful side. 

“I am going to have to have to get up eventually,” He said raising an eyebrow, “You can’t just keep me here.”

“I can,” Elizabeth teased. 

“What are you going to do,” John said narrowing his eyes slightly as almost a teasing challenge, “tie me up?”

Elizabeth hummed. She let go of his wrists, but still left him effectively pinned with her legs. She reached for her robe on the floor. With a mischievous glint in her eye, she pulled out the sash. John’s breath hitched as she bound his wrists together and to the headboard above him.

“There I have you right where I want you,” She said, a wicked grin forming on her features. 

“You really are cruel,” John murmured.

“But you’ll forgive me,” She whispered leaning forward and pressing her lips against his neck.

The shiver that crawled down John’s spine affirmed that.


End file.
